The Minorities in BiomediCal Research Support at California State University at Northridge includes four components that will: i) develop and enrich the research environment at the university; 2) enhance and improve biomedical research capabilities of the faculty; 3) provide strong research opportunities for students at both the undergraduate end graduate levels; and 4) expose minority science students to outstanding scientists through seminars and scientific meetings. To achieve these goal, nine research scholars from our university will provide research opportunities and guidance in specific biomedical research projects. Students already receive a solid science curriculum; however, their research potential and capabilities will be enhanced by exposing them to sophisticated equipment and modern research techniques employed in the proposed areas of biophysics and biochemistry, cellular and molecular biology, immunology, psychology, and microbiology. Moreover, all students will interact with outstanding regional and national scientists by attending seminars and scientific meetings. MBRS students will also be expected to present their research at regional and national meetings and to contribute to publications in referred journals. We propose to establish a Summer Workshop directed at developing a pool of potential MBRS. First-time Freshmen will participate in an intensive month long summer experience. In addition to giving students a hands-on research experience, the students will also receive training in the use of computers and a review of math and english skills. An MBRS Mini-Symposium is proposed. Students from surrounding community colleges and high schools will be invited to participate in a symposium where MBRS and other students will present posters and oral presentation on their research.